jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gold Experience Requiem/@comment-24120087-20160802045035/@comment-27775853-20170415012926
Yes, but when Diavolo combines his Time Erasure WITH his epitaph, he can make changes during the 10 seconds via perfect prediction of the future (which allows him to attack his opponents during the 10 seconds of skipped timeframe), without his epitaph, he would be in the same position as his opponents where after 10 seconds, he and his opponents would be in positions that they are in after the 10 seconds, with the epitaph, Diavolo can not only make changes during the time erasure/skip, he can also retain his knowledge/memories during the 10 seconds of the skipped time frame, that is what makes his ability so powerful and why I heard that it is similar to Dio's time stop. Eh, No one can realize that time was being erased without Diavolo's epitaph. Notice how during the 10 seconds of time erased/skipped frame, Giorno was motionless during the frame before GER got involved? That's why Diavolo's time skip/erasure is so similar to Dio's time stop (not the same, but still similar). I think you ignored my statements about GER, Time Skip/Erasure bring a temporal ability, should be an ability that operates at universal level, since GER not only reacted to that, but MOVED in the time skip/erasure (whereas Diavolo's enemies can't move in it. As shown when Giorno was motionless in the frame, but GER was talking to, moving and nullified Diavolo's ability. After the fight was over and Diavolo was put in a eternal death loop, Giorno didn't actually know what happened, and that he deduced that when he killed Diavolo, Diavolo was suffering an eternal loop of death and his stand GER must have something to do with it. Notice how he didn't mention anything about GER being sentient? Or how GER can move/react in the time skip/erasure? This shows that Diavolo's time erasure should be similar Dio's Time Stop in a way that his opponents can't react or know anything about the time skip/erasure), he is essentially already existed outside of space and time (meaning he's IMMUNE to time-based powers). I think you're being mistaken, when the user dies, the stand disappears pretty much instaneously (or at least I think that's how it is. Notorious B.I.G is the only exception since it's a stand that can live on after its user's death). By nullifying Giorno's death, it not only nullified it's own user's death, but it's OWN existence being erased even AFTER it happened. This is the reason why GER was considered one of the most haxed stands ever. Plus, I heard Requiem stand, by nature, usually operates outside of their user's control/awareness (Silver Chariot Requiem, notice how SCR attacked Polnareff it's own user? This implies that it doesn't necessarily need it's user to sustain it's existence. Not saying that GER would betray Giorno of course, since that never happened or else GER wouldn't have brought Giorno back) so yeah... If DIO and Giorno were to be in an actual fight, hypothetically, this should be how it goes: DIO: "ZA WARUDO!" *The environment around DIO freezes in Motion... Before the environment starts moving again almost instaneously DIO: "What?! What happened?! ZA WARUDO!" *Repeat again and again with the same results DIO: "What's happening!? The World should be unstoppable! It's invincible! How can this have happened?!" *Giorno crosses the distance with GER in front of him] GER: "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" *DIO dies and got his death set to zero, resulting him being stuck in an eternal loop of death. Also, I'm fairly certain that nothing can catch GER off guard, considering it's reaction speed is INFINITE, so DIO can't do anything to outreact GER since DIO's own reaction speed is not even infinite and is limited. Add that with GER's capability to exist outside of space and time and we get a curbstomp of a battle in Giorno's favour (I'm also certain GER doesn't necessarily need to know the problem to be able to set it to zero, it just sees something that's a threat to Giorno... And the actions/results of the threat gets set to zero... Yeah... I'm pretty sure that for something with an ability like GER, you don't NEED to be a doctor to be able to use the ability, or else Giorno would've already had his head and brain splattered across the ground during the fight with Diavolo and the fight would've already be done.) See where I'm going with this? Also, I noticed one thing, why should GER even let DIO use his ability? GER can easily just set DIO's will to fight to zero and the fight would already be over in Giorno's favour. Btw, I'm not overestimating GER in any way. Actually if anything, I WANTED to find a way for GER to lose, but as you can see, that's pretty much impossible (outside of multiverse reality warping) based on what I've heard about him. And I'm pretty certain that DIO's time stop isn't one of those ways that can do it.